Various types of modules and packages utilized in the electronics industry are often formed of a dielectric material such as a glass/ceramic composition. Typically, such modules and packages with internal chambers or cavities may be used for mounting semiconductor chips.
These modules and packages are often made using ceramic tape such as a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) dielectric tape.
When a ceramic article formed of layers of dielectric tape laminated together and provided with a cavity, is fired, some collapse or movement of the cavity wall will occur because the material tends to flow under pressure. Normally, an insert made of a suitable material is used to maintain the cavity during lamination. After lamination, the insert is removed and the laminate is fired.
In some instances, it is advantageous to have a shelf or overhang formed in a side wall of the cavity above and parallel to the cavity floor. Such a shelf is difficult to produce, however, due to the need to laminate tape layers and because during lamination, the shelf can easily be deformed or collapsed.
It will be apparent, that when a shelf or overhang is required, the use of an insert is not acceptable because removal of the insert would cause damage to the fired product.
The method of the present invention, however, reduces the difficulties indicated above and provides other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.